


【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (5)

by Starker11



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker11/pseuds/Starker11





	【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (5)

Peter在Tony走后几乎是弹跳着坐了起来。  
“Oh my god！”少年双手插进自己乱蓬蓬的头发里，睁大了眼睛慌张地喘息着，脸上完全是惊慌失措的表情。  
敏锐的感官终于恢复了正常，他听到Tony去了洗手间，传来哗哗的水流声。  
但他不敢发出声音，只能张大嘴巴作出无声的奈喊。  
Peter不明白事情怎么会变成这样。  
他只记得Tony带他来到这里。然后他躺在床上，忍受着不断升起几乎要被覆灭的难耐感觉，隐约感觉一阵寒意冒出，渐渐地身体仿佛冻结成冰……  
记忆似乎在这里开始断片。  
再有意识时，他惊恐地意识到了自已正赤身裸体贴着谁的身体。  
他本能地想挣扎，却发现完全控制不了自己的身体，强烈的挣扎成了微弱地扭动，张口呼喊却只能勉强发出细微的嗯哼声，甚至想睁开眼睛看看自已身在何处背后的人是谁也做不到。  
可是偏偏感官恢复，让他可以清晰地感觉到身体上发生的一切。  
是谁？黑暗与失控中他感受着自已现在极度糟糕的处境，但不知为什么，周围似曾相识的气味又让他觉得安心。  
耳边隐约传来低语：“Kid……抱歉……”  
Mr. Stark……？？！！  
男孩简直不敢相信自已的耳朵！  
什么情况？为什么Mr. Stark会和我抱在一起，为什么他要和我道歉啊？？！  
但接下来发生的事情，完全超过了他可以承受的范围。  
被侵入的瞬间，意识几乎崩溃……  
Peter觉得一切都彻底失控了……  
他作为一个普通的高中男生，不是没有幻想过自已的第一次，但在他幻想中，对象要么是Liz那样漂亮风情的学姐，要么是俏皮可爱的金发学妹什么的。  
总之他没想过自己会成为被上的那一个，而且那少得可怜的名单里，更绝对不可能包括Tony Stark这个名字啊。  
那个人是谁？是世人敬若神明的超级英雄，是Peter从小崇拜的偶像。  
这简直太荒唐，太不真实了……  
然而发情中的身体，还是轻易地就被点燃了原始的欲望，被撞击的感觉与相伴而来一波又一波销魂快感把Peter拉回现实，  
依然动弹不得的他已然只能接受Tony正在他身体里驰骋的事实……  
他能感觉到自已的身体正在不断地回应着以期获得更多的满足。  
但是，心里面，被侵犯的感觉仍然会让他感觉难堪……  
身体里有个敏感至极的地方被触碰到了，传来犹如被电击般强烈的感觉。  
耳边传来轻语说“别怕，快结束了……”  
“Mr. Stark知道我听得到吗？还有他前面为什么要和我道歉？”Peter更加困惑了。  
下一秒，巨大的快感如果凶猛的野兽撕碎了他思考的能力，在另人无法承受般的高潮中身体失控一般强烈地抽搐着。  
极至的感官体验甚至让他产生了濒临死亡般的错觉，那就是……传说中被成结标记吗？  
流着泪的眼睛无意地睁开了，他终于可以看到房间里的景象，只是与上次闭眼前，已如两个世界。  
感受到粗热的气息喷在他的后颈，那一刻，他几乎以为自已会被咬然后彻底标记。  
幸好并没有发生。  
随着体内巨大的结消失，Tony离开了他的身体。  
温暖的感觉从背脊渐渐蔓延到了全身，Peter终于感觉找回了对自已身体的控制权。  
可是，他却完全没有勇气去面对已经发生的一切，更不知道应该怎么面对Tony。  
所以当Tony将他翻过身来时，他选择闭上了眼睛，装作继续昏迷的样子……

Tony简单地冲了个澡穿着浴袍从洗手间出来，双手端着一盆水，肩上披了块毛巾，准备回房间为Peter擦洗身体。  
靠近房门时他犹豫了一下，听到房间里依然安静……  
虽然有点尴尬，但Tony还是决心等男孩醒来后要和他好好谈一谈，请他理解今晚自己迫不得已的做法……  
房门咔嗒打开，灯光响起，他看到空空如也的床，地上蜘蛛战衣不见了踪影，窗户大开着，两边的窗帘正随着风吹的节奏摆动着……

Peter回到梅婶家时已是半夜，蛛丝用尽的他基本都是全程跑步回家的。  
夜深人静的城市，没人注意到一个行如疾风的红色身影正以不寻常的飞快速度地通过一条条街道。  
仿佛全力地奔跑可以让自已摆脱难堪的感觉，Peter在清醒后毫不犹豫地选择了逃跑。  
也许是害怕，也许是因为羞耻的感觉。  
虽然他已经想明白了，多半是自己在发情的状态下发生了什么，才导致了一切的发生，就好像在楼顶时那样。  
所以他才会说抱歉吗  
可是，到底发生了什么呢，为什么什么都想不起来呢？  
悄悄地从窗户爬进了自己的屋里，确定梅婶已经熟睡。  
他轻轻溜进了洗手间，拧开淋浴的花洒。  
脱掉肮脏破旧的战衣，身上还留有Tony的汗味和信息素的味道，Peter站在水下，任水流自头顶冲刷着自已。  
就在几个小时以前，他还只是个普通的高中生而已，离开家时还换上了最帅的西装，憧憬着与自己暗恋许久学姐的首次约会。  
怎么也不会想到短短几个小时的经历，他已不再是过去的自已……  
挤了沐浴露，他认真地开始清洗自己的身体，脖子，肩膀，胸口，小腹……再向下，是那一片新长出来的器官。  
“这就是……Omega的身体么？”他试探性地探索着自己的新身份。  
敏感而娇嫩的组织在手指触及的瞬间，被刺穿的快感伴随着身体的记忆再一次浮了上来……  
Peter感到身体一阵颤栗……  
其实，如果有人问Peter Parker是不是喜欢钢铁侠Tony Stark。他一定会毫不犹豫地大声喊一声：是的，当然了！”  
Tony也许早就不记得了，8年前他曾经在STARK WORLD EXPO上摸过一个戴着钢铁侠玩具头盔的小男孩的脑袋。  
在之后与失控的机械军团的战斗中，男孩面对机械战士无知无畏地举起了玩具掌心炮，在被瞄准的危机时刻钢铁侠飞到了他的身旁救了他性命还安慰他说：“干得好，孩子”。  
他不知道，那一刻起，犹如神兵天降的钢铁侠便彻底成了小男孩Peter Parker世界里最无可替代的超级英雄！  
而当他意外成为蜘蛛侠后见到他本人并有幸与他并肓作战后，更是被他的魅力所深深吸引。  
举手投足间不失幽默的成熟自信，身穿钢铁战衣战斗时的英武身姿，简直比他这些年来想像中的钢铁侠还要完美！  
德国之行回来后，他无比渴望着自己可以再次见到他，能够得到他的赞赏与认可，曾经觉得能助周围的小人物就满足了的他第一次那么强烈地产生了想要加入复仇者联盟的愿望，都是因为他想要能接近那个神一般的男人……  
可是，这种喜欢应该只是一种单纯的崇拜之情而已。  
喜欢偶像是一回事情，和偶像发生关系却是另外一回事吧……  
他闭上眼睛回忆起Tony的样子，不是以高高在上的英雄的形象，仅仅是想着他印象中那张的脸，浓密的眉毛下总是闪耀着星辰般光芒的双眼，高挺的鼻梁和厚薄适中的嘴唇，还有永远被修剪得有型有款的性感胡须，经历过岁月沧桑成熟刚毅的脸庞……他第一次意识到这个年纪足够当他爸爸的男人其实很迷人……  
再次想起被他亲吻与占有的感觉……  
脸上一阵发烫，心跳加速。  
我怎么会……竟然……有些想念那样的感觉，真的是太羞耻了。  
我好像真的喜欢上Mr. Stark了。  
这个念头一出现，像一道闪电般击中了他。  
怎么办？我好像喜欢上了一个我绝对不应该喜欢的人啊！  
不知所措地抱紧了自己的手臂，顺着花洒倾泻而下的水流，Peter无助地蹲了下来……


End file.
